


Darkness

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing i came up with at 1 AM so its pretty bad but give it a shot would you :)<br/>(Stiles is depressed and sees nothing but darkness but a certain strawberry blonde is coming to the rescue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Everything is dark. Life sucks. And there is no way out. That’s all that Stiles could think of lately. He had been down ever since the incident at the school with Donavon. It had been horrible. He had killed him. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

The worst part about it was that he didn’t even feel guilty. Not even a little bit and that was just the think that started this whole mess. After that he saw his mother. And the memory of her came back. He remembered how hard it had been to talk to her without having to tell her time and time again that he loved her that he didn’t want to kill her. She was his mother. He would never do that. He was just ten.

Things got even more horrible when he realised that Malia was showing a bit more interest in Theo lately than in him. And again. He didn’t care. He didn’t give a single shit about whatever it was that they have.

So one morning he woke up. Having no intention of doing anything. He felt tired. Lonely. Lifeless. So he went to the doctor. In the hope that maybe she would know what was wrong with him.

He walked out an hour later diagnosed with severe depression.

After hearing that everything fell into place, the reason he didn’t feel guilty about anything, the reason he didn’t care about anything and the reason he didn’t enjoy life.

He slept his days away and his friends slowly but surely stopped visiting him. He wouldn’t let anyone in. He couldn’t. It wouldn’t be good for them. It wouldn’t be good for him.

So when Lydia suddenly appeared in his bedroom things were a bit awkward.

“Hi” She said.

“Hi” He said with a raspy voice.

“How’ve you been holding up?” She asked. And that’s what broke him. Hearing her say it. Her voice filled with concern and what sounded my actual care. Her watery eyes as she stared at him. It was too much.

“I haven’t” he said as he looked down at his hands. He was sitting on his bed. Feet touching the ground slightly.

Lydia sat down next to him and reached for his hands, which were cold, so she rubbed them together with hers, trying to create some heat.

“Stiles” She started. “Your dad told me what the doctor said to you. I want to help, we all do. But I can’t help you if you won’t let me.” She said.

Stiles felt so fragile. He was containing the tears that had been building up for weeks, and they were begging to be released. So…he let it out.

Slowly tears began dripping from his eyes and as he broke down. Lydia held him tightly trying to keep him up.

After a while Stiles told her everything. He told her about the depression, the murder, the loneliness and the hurt. And she listened. She listened carefully as she sometimes held on a little bit tighter, just to give him more confidence, and to show him that she was there, and listening.

They held on to each other tightly and for once in his this dark period of time…Stiles saw light.

After a while Stiles started whipping his tears away “I don’t want you to see me cry” he laughed painfully.

Lydia reached out for his hands and stopped him.

“ _Well, I think you look beautiful when you cry._ ”

Stiles remember the time he saw Lydia sitting in her car and he had said the same thing. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. _He’ll make it_.


End file.
